If I Die Young
by shmielthemanofsteel
Summary: A brief view of the life and death of Tali David.


"Ima?""

"Yes, _tsigele_?"

"If I die, will you take care of my toys?" the little girl wondered.

Rivka was shocked to hear this from a child so young, but merely chuckled.

"My child, you have been spending too much time with your brother."

"No I haven't! I just… a person only lives so long."

"Tali, you are nine. You still have much life left in you."

The girl opened her mouth to say more, but resigned the thought and sighed," Laila tov, Ima."

Good night, Tali."

* * *

Tali hummed a song as she did her homework, waiting for Rivka and Ziva to get home. She was especially waiting for Rivka, so she could finish what she tried to say the night before. Soon enough, she heard the front door open, followed by footsteps.

"Ziva, is that you?" the girl wondered. Instead of finding her sister, she met a different familiar face."

"Tali, you need to come with me." Said the new Mossad recruit.

"Does Abba know you are here, Ari?"

"Yes. He is the one who sent me to collect you."

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Tali was on the verge of panic.

"You ask too many questions. Come along, _hakatan sheli_." Ari chuckled stiffly.

Ari brought Tali to Mossad headquarters and led her to their father's office. She ran to him. "Abba! What is going on?"

She whipped her head around and saw her sister slumped in a chair, eyes puffy and red around the edges."

"Tali, your mother is dead."

Her father's words rumbled into her ears, almost as if they were water splashing through a pipe in slow motion, and they hit her brain like a wave crashing over rocks. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. _Ima can't be dead. _She thought. Her mother, with the warm brown eyes and the smile that radiated life, could not be dead.

The David family got home from burying Rivka, and so began their Shiva. Eli stayed home for all seven days and Ari did as well. One day, Ziva and Tali were in their room.

"Ziva, if I die, will you take care of my things?" the younger inquired.

"Don't speak like that, Tali." Her sister snapped back.

"Why not?"

"What do you think Abba would say if he heard you? Or Ima if she were here?"

"I asked her the night before she… left. She never answered me…"

Ziva softened. "Ok. I will take care of your things. And I will make sure you have a proper funeral as well."

"I don't care about my funeral. Just promise you won't forget me."

"How could I forget you, Tali? How could anyone?" Her older sister smiled.

"Just promise me." The younger girl pleaded.

"_Ani mavticha_. I promise."

Pleased with this answer, Tali went back to humming and making her bed.

* * *

Sixteen year old Tali David walked through her front door after another day of school. It had been a fairly good day, so she was singing one of her favorite songs- Madame Butterfly by Puccini. She stopped abruptly when she heard hushed voices emanating from her father's study. Quietly, she crept to the door to listen.

"How is your family, Eli? A muffled voice queried.

"Fine, fine. Ari is in the States, Ziva is in Europe, and Tali will be off to the IDF soon." The deputy director of Mossad replied.

"So everything according to plan."

"I beg your pardon?" Eli wondered, confused.

"Come now, Elijah. If it weren't for Rivka's _tragic _and _convenient _death six years ago, your daughters would not be doing what they are or about to be doing." Tali resolved that the man had a British accent. " You and I both know that she never would have allowed it. How did she die again? I can't seem to recall…"

"Car bomb." A third- and familiar- voice supplied.

"Ah, yes. A car bomb! Those have become quite popular lately. Although, not all of them are from your enemies."

"Enough. We shall not speak further on this subject." The third voice stated harshly.

Frankly, Tali had had enough as well. She knocked on the door. "Abba? I'm home!"

"Come in, Tali." He replied. She walked in to find a mysterious man and Shmiel sitting in front of her father's desk. The stranger had blue eyes, his head was bald, and there was stubble all along his jawline.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, our guests were just leaving." The deputy director stood. Right on cue, the two men stood and left.

As soon as they were out of the house, the girl turned on her father. Quietly, she spoke. "I overheard your conversation."

"Tali-"

"Tell me it is not true, Abba." She was not angry. Moreover, she was finally understanding why Ari resented this monster that stood before her so much. She was finally seeing her father's true colors.

He lowered his head. "I am sorry."

There was a pause as Eli tried to think of what to say. Tali stared at him for a lingering moment before leaving the house.

The 16-year-old walked down the street. She wasn't certain where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away. After a few blocks she found herself being followed. The man kept his distance for a while, but as he got closer she noticed he was wearing a large trench coat- much larger than his frame…

Before she could distance herself, he whipped out a dead man's switch and pressed a button. In a split second, all she could see was red.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

_Ziva sat in front of her current residence in Eastern Europe. As she inspected her surroundings through the window of her car, her phone buzzed with a familiar number on the small screen._

"_Abba, I am in the middle of an op."_

"_You need to come home."_

"_We are not finished-"_

"_Your sister is dead, Ziva. Come home, your mission is over."_

_There was a pause as her father's words registered._

"_Okay. I will be there in the morning."_

_Her partner slid into the passenger seat, coffees in hand._

"_Hey, what's up?" the redhead queried._

"_I must return to Israel. My sister is dead, Jenny."_


End file.
